Witch Body Nico Minoru/Shinreialba
|organization = Runaways |health = 1 |health# = 52 |stamina = 3 |stamina# = 130 |attack = 4 |attack# = 31 |defense = 2 |defense# = 23 |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = 29 |evasion = 1 |evasion# = 21 |effects = * * * * * * |bio = During an incursion with the Marvel Zombies universe, the den was overrun by some particularly vicious zombies. Nico fought hard to protect the rest of the runaways, and even after getting infected, she still mustered her strengths to fulfill her duties as leader and mother of the group. She eventually turned, and started attacking her friends, but the tears and cries of Klara and Molly activated latent powers, allowing the witch arm to engulf her whole body, creating a protective armor, and expunging the zombie plague from her system, using it as her own new form of attack to destroy the attackers. }} |name1b = Zom-Bite Me!!! |stamina1b = 15% |target1b = One Enemy |hits1b = 1 |hitcrit1b = 80% / 19% |type1b = Magic Ranged |effects1b = Requires x3 x3 |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name2a = Lesser Arcana |stamina2a = n/a |target2a = n/a |type2a = n/a |effects2a = |name2b = Die in a Fire! |stamina2b = 20% |target2b = One Enemy |type2b = Magic Ranged |hitcrit2b = 96% / 4% |effects2b = |name2c = Stick Around! |stamina2c = 8% |target2c = All Enemies |type2c = Magic Ranged Debuff |hitcrit2c = 100% / 18% |effects2c = |name2d = Freeze! |stamina2d = 12% |target2d = One Enemy |type2d = Magic Ranged Debuff |hitcrit2d = 91% / 16% |effects2d = (60% chance) |name2e = Kick Ass! |stamina2e = 5% |target2e = One Ally |type2e = Magic Ranged Buff |hitcrit2e = 100% |effects2e = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name3a = Greater Arcana |stamina3a = n/a |target3a = n/a |type3a = n/a |effects3a = |name3b = Fear Me! |stamina3b = 15% |target3b = All Enemies |type3b = Magic Psychic Debuff |hitcrit3b = 98% / 2% |effects3b = |name3c = You Suck! |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = One Enemy |type3c = Magic Ranged Debuff |hitcrit3c = 94% / 4% |effects3c = |name3d = More Dots! |stamina3d = 18% |target3d = All Enemies |type3d = Magic Ranged Debuff |hitcrit3d = 96% / 9% |effects3d = |name3e = Rock and Roll! |stamina3e = 30% |target3e = All Enemies |type3e = Magic Ranged |hitcrit3e = 100% / 4% |effects3e = |name4 = Blood Sacrifice |stamina4 = n/a |target4 = Self |hitcrit4 = 100% |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |type4 = Buff Magic |effects4 = |name5 = Zom-Bite Me!!! |stamina5 = 20% |hitcrit5 = 90% / 29% |target5 = One Enemy |hits5 = 1 |type5 = Magic Ranged |effects5 = x3 x3 |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name6a = Lesser Arcana |stamina6a = n/a |target6a = n/a |type6a = n/a |effects6a = |name6b = Die in a Fire! |stamina6b = 20% |target6b = One Enemy |type6b = Magic Ranged |hitcrit6b = 96% / 4% |effects6b = |name6c = Stick Around! |stamina6c = 8% |target6c = All Enemies |type6c = Magic Ranged Debuff |hitcrit6c = 100% / 18% |effects6c = |name6d = Freeze! |stamina6d = 12% |target6d = One Enemy |type6d = Magic Ranged Debuff |hitcrit6d = 91% / 16% |effects6d = (60% chance) |name6e = Kick Ass! |stamina6e = 5% |target6e = One Ally |type6e = Magic Ranged Buff |hitcrit6e = 100% |effects6e = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = Main |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 4 |name7a = Greater Arcana |stamina7a = n/a |target7a = n/a |type7a = n/a |effects7a = |name7b = Fear Me! |stamina7b = 15% |target7b = All Enemies |type7b = Magic Psychic Debuff |hitcrit7b = 98% / 2% |effects7b = |name7c = You Suck! |stamina7c = 10% |target7c = One Enemy |type7c = Magic Ranged Debuff |hitcrit7c = 94% / 4% |effects7c = |name7d = More Dots! |stamina7d = 18% |target7d = All Enemies |type7d = Magic Ranged Debuff |hitcrit7d = 96% / 9% |effects7d = |name7e = Rock and Roll! |stamina7e = 30% |target7e = All Enemies |type7e = Magic Ranged |hitcrit7e = 100% / 4% |effects7e = |name8 = Blood Sacrifice |stamina8 = n/a |target8 = Self |hitcrit8 = 100% |cooldown8 = 3 Rounds |type8 = Buff Magic |effects8 = }}